


A Skele-Ton of Neighbors

by BlackCatt4211, KittyKatt25, SeaRose88



Category: Undertale
Genre: Character Death, Chastity & Katt overweight, Chastity-Katt-Kitty are sisters, F/F, F/M, Kitty medium size, Mention of Physical Abuse, More tags to be added as story goes, Multi, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, mention of mental abuse, mention of self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatt25/pseuds/KittyKatt25, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaRose88/pseuds/SeaRose88
Summary: Chastity Knight is a married 30 yr old who lives a quaint ‘happy’ life with her husband Jason, for those who see on the outside, but on the inside, no one sees the truth. That is, until new neighbors move next door to them. Who are these neighbors? A family of Skeletons of course!What will happen when they start noticing that her ‘happy’ life isn’t so happy? Not only that, they ALL have a strange attraction to the young plump kind hearted woman.What dark truths will they find as they get closer to her?





	1. Slim To None

**Author's Note:**

> This is exciting! I know i already am working on a story, but I had to write this! It was driving me crazy! And I have the help of two other amazing writers to write with. Make sure to check out all our other works after this if you like what you read! 
> 
> We will be posting every two weeks on Tuesdays or Fridays. Hope you all enjoy this amazing story!

"Baby, it's time to wake up." Whispered a low rumbling voice. I grumbled, not wanting to get up. It felt so comfortable and warm under the comforter, I didn’t want to leave. Just then, I felt warm arms wrap around me, engulfing me in the scent of my husband. I smiled sleepily and hummed happily as I turned to face him.

 

"Mornin' Baby. ~” I purred as I snuggled into his warm hairy chest. His chest hairs tickling my nose slightly. It felt so nice to just cuddle. I sighed happily in content, then felt him buck his hips against me, teasingly. I felt something poke me as he did so. I smiled looking up at him, his dark chocolate eyes peering down at me hungrily, with a lustful gaze. He pulled me to him and ravaged my lips like a starving man, growling like beast upon its prey.

  


"Damn Baby…” I huffed, catching my breath. I cuddled up to my husband who, coincidentally, began to sit up, causing me to pout. ‘ _I just wanted to cuddle….._ ’ I mentally groaned.

 

"Get me a drink Baby." My husband ‘requested’.

 

‘ _Ugh...I just. want. to_ _._ _stay. in. bed……_ ’ I huffed as I sat up lazily and grabbed the juice that we had left on the nightstand the night before.  He finished the container, handing it back to me. I tossed it out into the trash can next to the bed. I was getting ready to cuddle again when he pulled out his _damn_ phone to scroll to YouTube. ' _Jerk! All I want is some snuggles! Jeez!_ ' I whined slightly as I nestled my head against his shoulder. Just as I was getting comfortable, feeling my eyelids become heavy with sleep again, he rolled his shoulder to get my attention.

 

"Scratch my head, Baby." He requested lazily as he scrolled through his phone. I rolled my eyes but smiled tiredly as I moved to lay beside him, this time on my own pillow since he was so preoccupied with his phone, and started to scratch his head and playing with his thick, black, wavy hair. I loved how fluffy and soft it always felt when I played with it. His few curls wrapping around my fingers as I combed through it. He hummed happily as he tilted his head to the left and then the right to guide my hands where he wanted me to scratch. It brought a smile to my face as I watched him enjoy my touch. After about ten minutes, he rolled onto his side until his back was facing me, causing my smile to fade away, a hint of pain squeezed in my chest as if something was constricting my heart on the inside. I quickly forced the feeling down, and continued to hold my smile.

"Could you turn off the fan and AC, Baby, I gotta take a shower. Also you should go get breakfast for us so we can eat together." I felt irritation bubble up in my chest, but again, I forced those feelings away. Still, it would be nice if _he_ would go get breakfast for us, instead of always sending me...but then again, that’s just selfish of me to think like that. I closed my eyes and took a slow breath, before getting up. I sighed as I crawled out of the warm blankets. I ignored the fact that he stayed in the warm comfort of the bed completely lost in his phone. I grabbed the clothes that I threw off from last night and put them on, not really caring what I wore. I was only going out to get breakfast. I didn’t have to go in since there was drive thru. Just to be safe, I made sure to put on a sports bra. Didn’t want wandering eyes. That’s the last thing I needed right now. I turned off the fan in our room and AC in the front room.

I quickly ran a brush through my dark curly hair, which currently resembles a rats nest at the moment. I slipped on sandals and grabbed my purse. As I reached for the doorknob, I stopped to take one more look at myself in the wall mirror. Examining my attire. My baby blue long sleeve shirt, that was at least twice my size, with the wide sleeves at the end and the neckline came just below the base of my neck. My Capri jeans, being held up by a small black belt, had butterflies stitched into the back pockets, but never seen since I always wore long shirts that went past my ass. I felt myself shift in place, as if someone were judging me, even though I was the only one staring at myself. I subconsciously began running my hands down my clothes, straightening any visible wrinkles as best I could. I also tried straightening out my hair before I sighed in defeat, dropping my hands to my sides. I then began balling my hands into fists, grabbing at the end of each sleeve, since they easily reached my fingers. ‘ _Stars_ , _I_ _hate_ _feeling_ _like_ _this_.' I was jolted by a pain in my lip… ' _when_ _did_ _I_ _start_ _biting_ _my_ _bottom_ _lip_ …?’ I wondered before sighing and leaving the house.

 

I walked down our driveway to my husbands black Elantra. Jason has always loved this car since we got it back in 2013, when it first came out. I rolled my eyes and chuckled at the thought. He only liked it because it was black and had leather interior seats. I was excited when I got to drive the Elantra since that meant I would have AC and radio! My car...ya, my AC is broken, and someone tried to break into my car, breaking my radio...assholes. It’s a nice little Honda Accord, but it’s also a 97...kinda old now. I sighed, wishing I could just get a newer model, not brand new, just something from the year 2000 or more.

 

As I reached the car, I just happened to notice a large moving van at the two story house next door. I loved the brick texture of that house. It had a beige color to it. It looked older than some of the houses around here, having vines stretch up the side of it, giving it that nice antique touch. The yard was always well kept but no one planted any flowers yet. Guess the landlord wanted the new tenants to decide that. My mind suddenly snapped me back to the present moment, and my excitement began to rise, no longer able to hide the huge smile forming on my lips.

 

‘ _We're finally getting neighbors?! By the looks of it, it's a huge family._ ’ I felt somewhat excited about the new neighbors. It’s been up for sale for a while now, but no one has moved in til now. It’s an extravagant house..well, looks more like a mansion to me, but it’s just a two-story house. Looks like someone finally decided they found their home sweet home. ‘ _Maybe they had kids. Maybe Jason could hang out with the guys_ ', I was getting lost in my thoughts, smiling like a goofball, before remembering why I was outside. I sat snugly in the car and strapped on the seat belt. I had to adjust my seat so I could reach the pedals…(Don't laugh! I'm Fun sized okay!) I was startled by the car horn, realizing my large breasts got into the way… again… darn it all. I adjusted the rear view mirror and caught sight of my own eyes. I tilted it to see my face… I hated how I looked. Round face, freckles everywhere, light skin, plushy body… I hated my stomach. ' _Stop it! Don't think like that!_ ’ I shook my head to get rid of the degrading thoughts as I readjusted the mirror before I started driving. ‘ _Hmmm Hardy’s sounds good. I love their breakfast menu._ ’ I hummed while driving.

  


After grabbing my favorite food, gravy biscuits, and Jason his normal chicken biscuit, I made my way back home, singing loudly to the radio, _‘She Don’t Know She’s Beautiful by one direction’_ . That song always got me excited and ready to move and dance! ...Even if I only ever do it in private. I don’t like dancing in front of others... My attention was suddenly drawn to our neighbors' house as I pulled up to my own...well, more so how it now suddenly, resembled a Halloween Prop yard sale going on, except…those skeletons were moving and wearing clothes. ' _Holy Shit! Our new neighbors are Monsters!? No way!_ ’ I thought excitedly. A huge smile forming across my face.

 

I could feel excitement bubble up in my chest. I’ve met monsters before, but skeleton monsters?! They’re like, my freakin Halloween fantasy suddenly come to life! Literally! C’mon! They’re walking, talking Skeletons! I couldn’t help but notice some similarities, even from far away. I wasn’t sure how many Skeletons were moving next door, but about half were short…. well, taller than me, but still shorter than the other half, that looked more like giants!!! All the taller Skeletons looked over 6ft tall easily. The shorter Skeletons all looked over 5ft. ‘ _Damn, even short Skeletons are taller than me...why did I get stuck at 5ft?!_ ’ I pouted, puffing out my cheeks. Other similarities were their appearances. My eyesight isn’t that great, but some of them looked mean as hell. Like, if I accidentally bumped into them, they would rip my throat out, especially with their sharp ass teeth! The others were a lot more approachable looking. No sharp teeth or permanent scowl in place.

 

I suddenly became aware that I was still sitting in the car in the parking lot, staring like a creepy stalker. ‘ _How long have I been sitting here, just watching them? What if they noticed me_ _and think I’m a weird creepy nosey neighbor?!? I’m NOT! I promise!_ ’ My chest suddenly felt heavy as a thought hit me. ‘ _Oh stars, what if they think I’m a monster-phobe?!? I mean, look at the situation! I’m sitting in my car, staring at monsters, not leaving my car...they must think I’m terrified of them…_ ’ Feeling irritated with myself, and a stress headache already coming in, I drop my face into my hands. ‘ _Ugh… this is the worst thing…._ ‘ My imagination suddenly went into overdrive and came up with something worse. I threw my head back, deer in the headlights look. _‘Oh my stars….what if they think I’m a...monster hater?!? Some random person sitting in their car, staring at monsters very intently…_ ’ my mind kept digging deeper. I felt my shoulders drop, and I sighed defeated, whispering to myself, “They’re never gonna talk to me.” I felt my eyes sting some from the thought of being rejected before even given a chance, and my cheeks flushed a deep red.

 

I sighed as I gathered my purse, the drinks, and bags of food, shutting the door with my hip. I chance another glance at the new neighbors currently moving in...I _really_ want to talk to them. Thinking about it now, that seems so weird to...want to talk to someone this badly. I simply shrugged, then proceeded to walk down the sidewalk to the start of the steps that lead up to the walkway that led to my house. I was about to proceed, when I saw our mailbox, remembering Jason wanted me to bring in the mail every morning. I fidgeted in place, trying to see if I should get it now, or make a second trip. Instead of making two trips, I had a better idea. This way, I could spend more time with Jason. That brought a smile to my face. I struggled to open the mailbox hoping for no… ’ _of course there’s mail._ ’ I internally sighed as I attempted to stuff the mail into my purse, one handed, while attempting to hold everything else in my other. After emptying the mailbox, I rearranged everything in my arms trying not to drop anything as I started upstairs. If only I lifted my foot a little higher for the next step…

 

I had miscalculated the steps height, and tripped, falling upstairs. Who even falls walking up stairs?!? I instinctively held the food and drinks above my head, hoping to save my husbands breakfast. I was preparing to catch myself with my knee and elbow, even though they would be busted up from the force of my weight hitting the concrete steps … but that searing pain never came. In fact, neither did the force of impacting against the steps. I opened my eyes slowly…’ _When did I close my eyes?_ ’ I realized I was...floating? Did I actually hit the steps, but miscalculated and hit my head instead that’s causing these hallucinations? I looked around confused about the whole situation, but somewhat enjoying the feeling of being weightless. I noticed even our drinks and food were floating on their own. A smile stretched across my face so wide, it hurt, but I was so giddy about this whole thing.

 

“Holy shit, this is cool _._ ” I whispered to myself as I poked the bag and watched it sway back and forth. From my peripheral vision, I even noticed my hair beginning to swirl as if I were underwater. I couldn’t help but giggle at that as I twisted my finger in one of my stray curls, then released it, and watched it sway around. This was the coolest thing ever! A deep chuckle broke the silence, cause my heart to still. I felt frozen. That was a guys voice. ‘ _Shit…_ ’ I looked up at the house. Jason wasn’t by any of the windows. I took a deep breath, then slowly turned to whoever was behind me. “Holy shit…” I breathed softly.

 

It was one of those Skeletons! He was really tall, had to be about 6’8” maybe 9”. He wore a spiked, dark blue jean jacket, skinny jeans with blood orange running shoes, as well as an orange spiked collar. His features were soft yet rough, and he has a huge scar running through his left eye socket. His eye lights, that were blood orange, watched me curiously. Some of his teeth looked sharp to the touch and phalanges looked more like claws. I blushed as I realized he was the one making me float when I saw the same dark orange magic that was wrapped around me and the food, was phosphorescent around his boney hand as well. He gentle lowered me to the ground, before releasing me, making sure I had everything.

 

"you should be more careful darlin’." He purred as he set me down. Suddenly he was directly eye to eye, really close. I jumped back in surprise, thankfully, not dropping anything. He chuckled at my reaction. "you're pretty cute~" He purred. I felt a little stunned at the fact I was being hit on. My face erupting in a red blush, suddenly realizing I hadn't said a word yet.

 

"Th-thank you for catching me... I'm Ch-Ch-Chastity.." I stuttered nervously as he shifted closer, I could feel his breath on my lips. “Uhh... Could you... back up a little p-please?" I asked, almost feeling steam come off my face. He complied, still watching me with interest, a teasing grin on his face. Not sure how that was possible on bone, but who has time to ponder the impossible?.

 

"name's slim, but you can call me whatever you like.  daddy, _master_ , i’m not picky~" He said seductively, with a wink. My face felt like I was in a sauna, it was so hot, especially as he licked his teeth.

 

‘ _Holy hell, why is that so hot???_ ’ I wondered what else he does with that long slender tongue of his. ‘ _No! Those are bad thoughts Chastity! Don’t think that! Even if he_ _’_ _s_ _friggin’ sexy as hell…_ ’ I decided to change the subject quickly. "It's such a lovely day!" I blurted out.

 

My outburst seemed to have surprised him, but he collected himself quickly and smirked. "yes it is." He said with a chuckle. "best kind of day, since i met someone as cute as you~" He winked.

 

‘ _Darn it! Why was this guy so smooth?!_ ' I mentally yelled at myself for blushing so much. I tried changing the subject again. "Is that your family?" I asked, gesturing to the only house with skeletons all around it. He looked to where I was pointing.

 

"yes, m'lord and our cousins just moved in. you live here?" He asked, gesturing to the house right behind me. I nodded with a shy smile. "well, at least i know where to go if i have a nightmare~" he purred.

 

' _Come on, that wasn't even fair!_ ' I thought as my face lit up once more, just as my blush had begun to die down… ‘ _Who The hell am I kidding?!? My permanent color is gonna be red around this skeleton!_ ’ Before I could even get the words out that I was married, the door to my house opened, revealing my husband. I felt my heart drop in fear. ' _Shit shit shit...did he see him hitting on me?_ ' My heart was pounding heavily in my chest as my eyes grew wide with fear, staring at my husband. He gave a sickening sweet smile… but his eyes looked dead at me, just for a millisecond, and he looked pissed. He walked down the stairs and met us at the bottom. He was already dressed in his business suit, his hair styled with gel, and dark tan skin.

 

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asked, grabbing me by the arm, roughly squeezing it as he pulled me behind him. I stumbled, but got my footing as I winced in pain. That’s gonna leave a bruise. Of course, I wasn’t thinking about that at the moment. No. My anxiety had spiked and I was internally freaking out.

 

' _Shit… He saw… He SAW! Shit Shit SHIT! What do I do? How do I explain? I wasn’t… I was just talking to one of our new neighbors... and I didn’t even go over there! He came over here! Damn it! Ok, calm down Chastity. Breath. Don’t over react. You know how he hates that. This is...just a simple misunderstanding. He’ll understand… he will…_ _I hope_ ’ I thought, feeling like my chest cavity was going to break from the aggressive thumping my heart was doing in it. Slim watched him with caution, his smirk falling flat before coming back again. This time looking more fake. I stared at the ground, terrified of looking into Slims’ eye lights. I didn’t… want to see the look of pity… or judgment… I couldn’t handle that. I fidgeted in place, shuffling from one foot to the next, crinkled the bag with my fingers, just to give myself something to distract myself with. I felt my face burning, not from blush like before… no, from shame… embarrassment. ‘ _No. I’m not gonna cry like a baby! Suck it up Chastity._ ’ I took a slow breath and chanced a glance at Slim. He was looking my husband in the eyes. He looked...so serious… nothing how he acted with me moments ago. ‘ _Slim looked taller actually… was he slouching the whole time with me?!?_ ’

 

"sorry, i noticed your lady almost fell, i was merely assisting her." He said honestly. Caution in his eye lights.

 

"I see, well thank you, I can take it from here. You have a good day now!" Jason said with a smile, turning around to face me. Slim couldn’t see his expression. I was glad for that. He held onto my arm tightly as we walked up the stairs, then reaching our door, he ushered me in. He looked back at Slim, who had yet to move from where we left him. Jason scowled, closing the door on Slim. He turned back to me, no longer a smile on his face, but a menacing glare. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He growled in a low tone. I was definitely in trouble. I shouldn’t have talked to Slim… I knew better than to talk to guys. "You KNOW how I feel about you talking to guys, and you let one hit on you? Are your fucking serious! What would you have done if I never showed up? Give him your number? Ask for his? Hug him?!? Don’t think I didn’t see you blushing! Your eyes were all over that thing.” He yelled, pointing an accusing finger at me. I clammed up, not wanting to say anything to make him more angry. Instead, I forced a smile as well as an apology, hoping it would calm his anger and held out the food, hoping he'd take it. It didn’t work… He smacked it out of my hands, causing all the food, including mine, to fall the the ground, spilling everywhere. "No! I've lost my fucking appetite, no thanks to YOU! Now you can clean up this fucking mess and think about what you've done!" He pointed to the mess he made. Tears started to burn my eyes.

 

' _But i didn't do anything…_ ' I couldn’t seem to voice those words, afraid if I tried to speak, I would lose the battle of trying not to cry. My throat squeezed the lump in it painfully, making it difficult to swallow or breathe. I got down on my knees and began cleaning up my husband's mess.

 

"And if I catch you _talking_ to those _freaks_ again..." he paused, glaring at me. “You won’t like what I do…” He spoke coldly… it was terrifying. Then left the house, not even looking back at me, and slammed the door. I burst into tears as I continued cleaning up the mess.

 

‘ _Why does he have to be so mean?!_ ' I thought to myself as I tossed out the food. I whipped away my tears in frustration. ' _There goes yet another waste of money due to my own stupidity… I really shouldn’t have done that. Why do I always screw up..._ ' I sighed going to wash my face.

 

_Meanwhile, outside the house._

 

Slim was pissed, now dropping his fake expression. His soul thrumming hard in his chest, he felt something was going to happen if he did nothing. He couldn’t let that happen. Chastity’s soul was kind, so sweet, and gentle. She seemed the type to not even hurt a fly… and yet her husband… dared to grab her like that. He dared to think those hateful thoughts of her. He felt his rage begin to boil, causing his magic to react. He summoned a gaster blaster, intending to blast the door off its hinges. _' if he fucking hurts her, I'll kill the bastard!'_ He silently growled, powering up his blaster.

 

"THAT IS ENOUGH MUTT!" He heard his lord order from behind him. He glanced back at his brother, dispelling his magic.


	2. Slims’ POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to see Slims’ POV of what happened last chapter. Boy is he pissed, but I’ll leave the rest for you to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all readers! I’m sorry we posted so late. Took a while longer to go over the chapter but we hope you all enjoy it! 
> 
> Next chapter will be in 3 weeks by 9-4-19. Look forward to it and please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it. They are our fuel!

~Slim’s POV~

 

Slim woke up with a jolt as the car hit a pothole. He groaned, sitting in an upright position, stretching as some bones popped back into place. He looked out the window as their new house came into view. He didn't particularly care about the place, but it was nice looking he guessed. It was a two story house. He did like the beige colored brick texture of it. It looked older than most of the houses around the area. It also had vines, growing up the side of the house, making it look older than it was. The yard looked well kept, but no flowers were planted yet. Slim was sure Papyrus or Blue would see to that, soon enough.

 

He looked beside him as the car finally came to a halt. They had been on the road for days. They were forced to leave their last home due to a stupid protest the old community they lived in had cooked up. He still can't believe how humans can be so cruel. But then again, so were the monsters where he originally came from. He then noticed his lord, snuggled up against him. He purred happily, seeing how cute his sleeping face was. Normally his lord always had a bitter expression, now it's just peaceful and dare he say…  _ ' innocent' _ . He smirked, petting his brothers skull lovingly. Slim knew he didn't have to refer to him as  _ 'm’ lord' _ anymore. But it was actually more comfortable to him. The first time his lord called Slim by his name, instead of his usual  _ Mutt _ he fell into an anxiety attack. He just can't handle so much changing at once. One day he'll call his lord  _ 'brother' _ again, but for now he's his lord and always will be.

 

" _ wake up m'lord, we have arrived… _ " he whispered to him softly, waking him up gently. His lord blinked awake, slowly. Slim smiled at his lord as Black, which was short for Blackberry, looked at him. 

 

" _ Wha... _ " He spoke in a soft and tired tone, looking very drowsy. He slowly looked around, seeing the house outside the car window.  “OHH…” He stretched, pooping his bone's back into place. "FINALLY, I'M SO SICK OF SLEEPING IN THIS DAMN VEHICLE! CAN'T WAIT TO ACTUALLY SLEEP IN A  _ REAL _ BED TONIGHT." His lord exclaimed, sighing in relief. Slim chuckled at him, though he didn't blame him for complaining. They were on the road for days now. It's been extremely difficult to find a permanent place of residence. Most humans complained about them and did everything in their power to force them out. It made Slim sick to his nonexistent stomach how fast humans judge others. Hopefully this time will be different for them. As much as Slim could literally sleep anywhere, he preferred to have a home with a nice warm bed.

 

He didn't expect this arrangement to last too long. The last neighborhood ran them out within three months. Sans couldn't keep up with paying for all the damages the vandals caused. This neighborhood seemed a lot nicer though. Seemed quiet, for the most part, so all they have to worry about is how the neighbors react to living next to monsters. 

 

"alright guys' we should get started unpacking, everybody up." Sans perked up from the driver's seat as he was turned off the car and undid his seat belt.

 

"THAT INCLUDES YOU TOO, BROTHER!" Edge snarled from the passenger seat, removing his own seat beat as he looked back. The sleeping skeleton, beside Black that Edge was talking to, was leaning against the door, passed out in a deep sleep. He didn't respond, only snoring lightly. Slim felt surprised with how much of a heavy sleeper Red was, though there's a chance he could be faking. Edge looked more annoyed, now getting out of the car, slamming his door shut and opening Reds door, causing him to fall out. He groaned in pain as he hit the ground. 

 

"what the hell boss!" Red growled, sitting up and glared at his younger, yet much taller brother. Rubbing the back of his skull in pain.

 

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK! I GAVE YOU A WARNING!" Edge snapped back, pointing an accused, gloved finger at Red. Slim found this amusing and chuckled slightly, getting out of his own side, then assisting his lord as he got out of the car. 

 

His lord scoffed as he passed the bickering two, " _ IMBECILES _ !" He said in a grunt as he passed them, making his way to the moving truck. Slim noticed Stretch getting out of the other van, pulling out his pack of smokes. He decided to bum one off him, considering he was out. He teleported behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. 

 

Stretch turned to him with a tired look. "sup slim." He said putting a smoke in his teeth. 

 

Slim clasped his skeleton hands together in a pleading matter. "spare a smoke for a fellow smoker?" He asked with a pleading smile. 

 

Stretch lit up his smoke, "dude, get your own. the convenience store down the block has a  _ skele-ton _ of them.” Stretch explained, starting to walk away from Slim to enjoy his smoke in peace. Slim Smirked at Stretch's pun but then groaned, not wanting to walk. 

 

He hugged Stretch from behind as he began to walk away. "please... don't leave a brother hangin..." He begged in a childish tone, trying to get a smoke off him. 

 

Stretch grimaced in annoyance. "i said no. i'm not your  _ brother _ either, now get off me..." He groaned in an annoyed tone, rolling his eye lights, trying to pull away from Slim’s embrace. 

 

"noooo...... i just want a smoke, please! i haven't had one for hours! i’m wastin' away here. throw me a  _ bone _ man.” He complained, now being dragged around as Stretch tried to pry him off. 

 

"ohhmigodd, your so annoying! get off me!" Slim only held onto Stretch tighter. Stretch knew he wouldn't listen to him. The only person Slim listens to is Black. 

 

Slim gave him pleading look. “pleeeeeeease!” He begged. Giving Stretch puppy dog eyes. 

 

Stretch sighed in defeat, handing him the smoke he was smoking. "here, take this now---" Before Stretch could finish his sentence Slim snatched the cigarette out of his hand and walked away in victory as he enjoyed puffing on his prize. “you jerk!” Stretch called out behind him. 

 

Slim chuckled. _'Guess I should get more smokes though.'_ He thought to himself, mentally noting to pick up a pack later. He decided to start unpacking. After a few hours, Slim was bringing boxes into the house when he noticed a small, plump human, sitting in a car and staring at their new house. Slim shrugged his shoulders as he brought the boxes in their new home. Everyone was either coming in or going out of the house, trying to finish unloading everything. _'Ugh,'_ Slim mentally groaned. He truly hated work. While making another trip, he noticed the woman was _still_ in her car, but was now… talking to herself? No, looked more like arguing with herself. Slim couldn’t help the smirk that stretched on his skeletal face. This human was pretty amusing.

 

By his third trip, he stopped dead in his tracks on the way in the house. _'Whose soul is crying like that? It sounds so… broken… so sad.'_ That’s when he pinpointed the crying soul… it was the plump human woman from before. She seemed… not right. As if… she’d given up hope on something. That bothered Slim. He decided, he deserved a break by now, so he left the boxes and took a perch under one of the trees on their new land. The shade was nice, but it was also a great view of miss human lady. He watched her get out of her car… ‘ _woah, she’s_ _really_ _short._ ’ Slim realized, then chuckled at how easily he was getting distracted. He took in her appearance; short, plump, nice ass, and damn, her breasts are big! A lewd grin worked its way on him. ‘ _my, my, what have we here._ ’~

 

She started to load herself down with a purse, a bag of food… Slim paused, beginning to drool at the heavenly scent, boy that smells good; and two drinks. He watched as she maneuvered herself to carry everything, then used her large, curvy, plump… where was his mind going again? Oh yeah, luscious hips, to bump the car door closed. ' _She could bump hips with me anytime._ ~' He chuckled at his train of thought. When she reached the front of the steps that led to the house next to theirs, she paused, looking up at the house. That definitely got Slims attention. ‘ _ya gotta be kiddin me here. Nyeh, heh heh, so miss shorty human lady...possibly lives next door, huh? Well, this neighborhood just became_ _very_ _interesting._ ’ He then noticed her fidgeting in place at the front of the stairs. 

 

This caused Slim to raise a brow bone at the action. _'Why was she_ _so_ _nervous? Does…'_ a thought hit him, making him feel kinda like a creep… just a little, so he slunk down further where he was sitting. Does she know he’s watching her? That would explain why she’s acting uncomfortable. It was then, she walked to her mailbox, and after juggling the items in her arms, which Slim thought was impressive, he watched as she struggled to shove the mail into her purse one handed. _'That's odd… why doesn't she just bring in all that food and then bring in her mail?'_ He wondered to himself. He decided to go over and introduce himself, feeling slightly anxious to meet her. _'That’s what any normal neighbor would do. Yeah, this is not me being creepy… or stalker-ish… nope…'_ He teleported behind her as she was struggling to get up the stairs.

 

Being this close to her, Slim realized… she was really  _ really _ short...she was shorter than his brother, which was super cute to him, and even  _ he _ was the shortest of their… _ 'cousins' _ . He couldn’t help but to examine her, now that he was closer… technically… this is  _ not _ being creepy. This is  _ greeting _ his new neighbor. He studied her appearance; she had light skin and dark curly hair, that he felt if he put his phalanges in them, would curl naturally around them. She was a plump human, but damn it, if Slim didn’t find it kinda hot on her. Especially those  _ hips _ . He was about to say something when she began falling up the stairs. He expected her to brace to catch herself from the fall, but instead she decide to try and save to food. He knew that would definitely leave a mark. He had to act fast and stuck out his hand, using his magic to catch her. Most humans freak out when he was forced to use his gravity magic to help. But this one acted… strange…

 

She, at first closing her eyes out of, what Slim could assume was the fear of the fall, opened them and glanced around her, noticing she was floating in the air before gasping. He expected her to start freaking out and thrashing in his magic while demanding to be put down. The screaming and complaining never came though. She was eerily quiet. He finally saw her face and she looked...calm? If he didn’t know better… he thought she looked more... amazed and filled with awe at the situation. This made Slim blush slightly. Out of all the weird humans in the world… Nyeh heh, he randomly found one that showed no fear to his magic...instead, her soul sang happily. He watched her smile grow bigger, instead of panic.  _ 'That's… different…' _ He thought, watching her with amusement. ‘ _ A nice kind of different. _ ’ He contemplated to himself.

 

"Holy shit, this is cool." She whispered to herself as she poked at the food bag, watching it sway from side to side. Slim's sockets grew a fraction at the sound of her soft, gentle, and an Angelic like voice. Her voice was so...he couldn’t think of a word that would do it justice. His thoughts were cut short at the sight in front of him. Her hair floating around her made her look like an angel. ‘ _ The voice of an angel… and now wings too huh. _ ’ Slim blushed more, his soul humming happily in his chest, noticing all her cute freckles. She was actually very cute for a human… did he really just think that?! He shook his head to clear his thoughts and get a better look at her.

She wore a baby blue long sleeve shirt with the wide sleeves that reached the end of her finger tips, almost overlapping her hands. The neckline came just below the base of her neck. Her Capri jeans, he noticed it was being held up by a small black belt, and had butterflies stitched into the back pockets. Her shirt would’ve covered them if she wasn't floating in the air. Her clothes looked more baggy then most humans preferred to wear their clothing. Though Stretch, his  _ 'cousin', _ also chose to wear baggy clothing to hide how skinny he actually was.  _ 'I wonder why she's hiding underneath all her clothes.'  _ Sims perverted mind raced.

 

He watched with amusement as she giggled, watching her curls twisting around her finger before she released it, watching it dance around in his magic. He watch in awe, looking lost in thought. _'Cute…'_ He thought to himself, letting out a chuckle. She froze, looking up at her house in fear. _'Oops. I should‘ve_ _been more quiet. What was she so afraid of? Is she afraid of me?'_ He wondered to himself, feeling a prick of sadness in his soul at the thought. ‘ _Why does… that bother me?_ ’ He thought confused.

 

He watched her breath a sigh of relief. _'okay..._ _maybe she's_ _not scared of me…'_ he thought, suddenly feeling better… again, _why???_ before she finally noticed him. 

 

"Holy shit… “ He heard her breath out softly.  _ 'Did I speak too soon?'  _ Her Hazel green eyes ran down his body, getting a good look at him. Slim held his smirk as she did so, trying to keep a steady nerve. In truth, he was very nervous for reasons unknown to him. Suddenly her eyes met his own eye lights. He watched as she swam around in his magic, collecting her things in her arms. He gently lowered her after she securely held everything once again. 

 

"you should be more careful, _darlin'~_." He purred, setting her down and releasing his magic from around her around her. He teleported right in front of her, getting a better look at her adorable face. Her cute chubby cheeks, filled with light red blush, freckles really visible now. Her adorable Hazel green eyes looking up at him, full of wonder. He really noticed how small she was. Most humans were smaller than him, however this one was much smaller. _'Nyeh, heh heh, she's funsized.'_ He thought to himself as he chuckled. "you're pretty cute~" He purred, testing her reactions. She looked stunned, like she wasn’t used to being called, cute. Her face fully red as her mouth hung open in shock.

 

She must have realized she hadn't said anything because she suddenly perked up, "Th-thank you for catching me… I'm Ch-Ch-Chastity.." She said, louder than intended, stuttering nervously. He felt amused at this. Shifting closer to see her reaction, he glanced down at her pink lips.  _ 'They look soft…' _ he thought to himself. He wondered how far he could push things. 

 

"Uhh… C-Could you… back u-up a little p-please?" She suddenly asked, snapping him from his thoughts. Him, being the gentleman that he was, stopped all actions to pursue any further, and backed away at her request.  He never took his eye lights off her though. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, his body practically moved on it's own.

 

"the name's slim, but you can call me whatever you like. daddy,  _ master _ , I'm not picky~" he said seductively with a wink, licking his teeth for good measure. He watched as her face lit up like a Christmas tree. Slim swore he saw steam coming out of her ears.  _ 'She's too cute.'  _ He thought to himself. She seemed lost in thought, before shaking her head side to side, as if having an internal argument with herself. 

 

"It-It-It's such a lovely day!" She practically screamed at him out of embarrassment. He felt surprised at her sudden outburst. But smirked guessing she was thinking about him. 

 

‘ _ That’s adorable _ .’ He chuckled, deciding to check her stats.

 

**Chastity (Human)**

**HP: 80/100**

**LV:1**

**EXP:0**

**'Feels both embarrassed and nervous by Slims presence because is attracted to him.’**

 

He felt amused, smirking again. _'I'm surprised she feels this way… Though I'm not complaining one bit. I find her VERY attractive myself.'_ He thought to himself, now picturing what it would look like with her on her knees in front of him, taking in the full length on his... ‘ _woah, woah, calm down ya bone head. don’ wanna scare her off by popping a_ _'bone-er'_ _out here, nyeh heh heh._ _but... why isn’t her HP at full stats?’_ Slim wonders to himself. This worried him. _‘was she hurt recently?’_ He decided to use his magic checking her soul. ' _Interesting, both kindness and patience…'_ He blushed slightly. Slim loved that. The two colors, light blue and green, mixed beautifully in her soul. It reminded him of pictures of the ocean he’d seen once. 

 

Her soul looked different from most humans though... more  **damaged** and cracked. It was also... dim. Like it had been through one or more emotional traumas. Slim felt a prick of sadness in his soul. He wished to help her with her trauma but decided not to mention it. Though her HP did make more sense. It’s possible it stays low due to emotional trauma. But so would’ve the entire bar. Could be physical,  _ ‘Did she hurt herself earlier?’ _ Regardless, he pretended not to notice. "yes it is." He said with a chuckle. He decided to have a little fun with her. "best kind of day, since i met someone as cute and adorable as you~" He winked. 

 

She blushed, looking lost in thought. She suddenly pointed to his house where his lord and the others were. "Is that your family?” She asked. He glanced at his house, noticing his lord arguing over something with Red. 

 

He smiled to himself, at the scene they were making before answering, "yes, m'lord and our  _ cousins _ just moved in." He said looking at his adorable little brother. He turned his attention back to her. "you live here?” He asked, gesturing to the house behind her. She nodded with a cute smile. " well, at least I know where to go if I have a nightmare~" He purred once again, teasing her. Her face erupted in cute that cute red blush again. She seemed lost in thought again.

 

She opened her mouth, about to say something when the sound of the door opening behind her had made her freeze in pure terror. Slim looked at the man behind her, up the stone steps, who held a friendly yet icy smile. The man was dressed in a business suit, his hair styled with gel in a spiked style, and had dark tan skin. His dark chocolate eyes, seeming almost black as the void, grew wide in surprise to see Slim. He suddenly got a bad feeling. Slim didn't like the way this human smiled at him. Something felt off. He decided to check his stats.

 

**Jason (Human)**

**HP:210/200**

**LV:5**

**EXP:3**

 

**'Is not happy to see the skeleton monster.'**

 

Slim felt very uneasy with those stats. _'what the fuck?! why is his LV so high? sure, mine may be higher but i wasn’t expecting a_ ** _human_** _to have some high numbers like this. even his EXP. his stats read he's_ _differently_ _a mean bastard.'_ Slim forced himself to not rip Chastity away from the man. After all, he didn't know the full story. Still, it didn’t mean he would trust him. He glanced back at Chastity, seeing her fear struck face. ‘ _I don’t like this situation one bit_ ’ Slim felt defensive around this man. He felt the need to protect Chastity, or else something really _bad_ would happen to her. He finally turned his gaze back to the man. He noticed wedding rings and connected the dots in his skull. _'Well shit... This must be her husband… I don't trust him…'_ Slim thought to himself as the man came down the stairs slowly, as if he were not in a hurry or that he wasn’t pissed seeing Slim. He was pretty good at hiding his emotions, because at first glance, he’s smiling and walking calmly. If you look into his eyes, however, they are filled with such anger and hatred, it actually made Slim nerves tingle up his spin. He noticed Jason glaring at Chastity for a split second before going back to that fake smile of his, meeting them at the bottom of the stone steps.

 

"Hello, how can I help you?" Jason asked in a cheerful tone. Slim notice him grabbing his wife's arm roughly, yet subtle as to not draw attention. Her face winced in pain. Slim felt angry, watching her mentally panic. He had to hold back the growl that tried escaping his sharp teeth. 

 

_ ‘just what the hell does this guy do to her to make her so afraid of him?!' _ He  _ almost _ growled, feeling angry but not showing it. Slim kept eyeing him with caution. His flirty smirk falling flat before putting on a fake friendly one. Chastity stared at the ground in shame. She fidgeted in place, shuffling from one foot to the other, and wrinkling her food bag with her fingers. She seemed desperate for a distraction. She blushed, looking embarrassed and close to crying. Slim felt a pulling sensation to comfort her, but decided it would look bad if he tried, but damn it, if that didn’t piss him off more. Jason was already on his shit list of douchebags, but he had to remain calm and not let his anger control him. Even if ripping this fuckers head off seemed like a good idea, he didn’t feel like having to pack up and move again because he killed a human and the others wouldn’t appreciate that either. So he begrudgingly stayed in place. He straightened his posture on high alert around her husband, making him look taller and more menacing. Still holding his fake friendly smirk, he spoke, "sorry, I noticed  _ your lady _ almost fell, I was merely assisting her." He said, leaving out of the part that he flirted with her on purpose. He watched him with caution, ready to make a move if Jason did or attempted  _ anything _ against Chastity. He wasn’t about to let that happen while he was here.

 

night 

 

"I see, well thank you, I can take it from here. You have a good day now!" He said, holding his fake smile and friendly tone. Slim didn't buy it one bit. He didn't feel right leaving her  _ alone _ with him. He checked his stats once again, checking his intentions.

 

**'Is pissed and is going to make sure Chastity learns a lesson.'**

 

Slim didn't like the looks of that. He watched  as  fear crept up his spine, as Chastity’s husband held onto her arm  roughly , ushering her up the stone stairs. Slim could no longer see her face but sensed she was in pain. Her soul crying for him to let go. Slim quickly used his magic to check his soul.  **_‘Determination and Perseverance…’_ ** He froze at the sight. He felt sick. He hated how the colors looked. Red and purple, only not bright like they should be, instead, having a toxic tar texture to them. The colors were dark and tainted. This soul definitely belongs to an asshole. It oozed with dark intentions. Her husband glanced back at Slim. He still hadn't moved, having a bad feeling as Jason shut the door. The hold he had on his anger snapped in that moment.

 

Slim was pissed, now dropping his fake expression. His soul  hammering hard in his chest, he felt something was going to happen if he did nothing. He couldn’t let that happen. Chastity’s soul was kind, so  very sweet, and gentle. She seemed the type to not even hurt a fly… she wouldn’t survive in his world with a soul like that. The world was a cruel place. She needs protecting… and yet her husband… her mate, who is supposed to  be the one protecting her… dared to grab her like that ? He dared to think those hateful thoughts of her ? He felt his rage  began to boil, causing his magic to react. He summoned a Gaster Blaster, intending to blast the door off its hinges.  _ ' if he fucking hurts her, i'll kill the bastard!' _ He silently growled, powering up his blaster.

 

“THAT IS ENOUGH MUTT!" He heard his lord order from behind him. He glanced back at his brother, dispelling is Magic. His lord gave him a scrutinizing glare, his arms crossed as he tapped his right boot ,  angrily. “WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING MUTT? AS MUCH AS I DESPISE HUMANS, YOU DON’T SEE ME GOING AROUND  _ BLOWING _ IN HUMANS  _ DOORS _ ! DO YOU?” He spoke harshly. Slim grimaced, not realizing it until his lord made a face in response. He studied Slim, his eye lights scanned over him. He then looked up to the house Chastity and Jason had disappeared in, a look of contemplation on his skull. “Should I Be Worried?” That caught Slim off guard. He wasn’t expecting him to care about anything that  _ dealt _ with humans. With that in mind, he thought over his lord's words, then Jason’s stats...he didn’t know what the right action was but… his soul ached. He was worried. He didn’t like the idea of her alone with him.

 

“i don’ like it. that guy… he has a lot o’ hate in his soul.” Slim responded quietly, staring at the door. He didn’t like this one bit. Suddenly the door knob turned and Slim quickly grabbed his brother, shortcuting him and his lord to their property. He watched intently as Jason aggressively closed the door behind him as he stepped out, locking it, then going to the car he saw Chastity sitting in earlier. Slim’s head snapped back to the house. A soul was crying out desperately… and… his eye sockets grew wide. He felt someone’s soul losing HP. ‘ _ Chastity… _ ’

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the new chapter!   
> Remember to leave comments and kudos! They are our fuel! 
> 
> A big hand for my co-authors KittyKatt25 and BlackCatt4211 for helping out with this fun and amazing story! 
> 
> If y’all have any ideas you would be interested in seeing in the story, leave them in the comments below. 
> 
> KittyKatt25’s story, Welcome to the Inn.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/17195558/chapters/40432169
> 
> BlackCatt4211’s profile since she has so many amazing stories worth checking out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCatt4211/pseuds/BlackCatt4211
> 
> And my own story link!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830814/chapters/36860397

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you think!!! We’re really excited about this story and looking forward to seeing our readers reactions!
> 
> ^_~


End file.
